<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About a Girl by adlyb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754635">About a Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlyb/pseuds/adlyb'>adlyb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, elena gilbert is my queen, there's room for katherine on that throne too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlyb/pseuds/adlyb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fills focusing on Elena Gilbert (with the occasional Katherine-centric prompt). Multiple pairings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert &amp; Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert &amp; Tatia, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert/Katherine Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Elena/Tyler) Life After Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She should have skipped the third vodka soda. </em>
</p><p>You’d think, after an adolescence spent mostly sans-supervision, practically living in the Salvatore Boarding House where the most common item on the menu for breakfast, lunch, and dinner alike was bourbon, that she would have had a higher tolerance, but two years of college in Maine vampire-free had pretty much wrecked whatever she'd built up in high school. </p><p>She’s been home in Mystic Falls for three weeks now, the first time she’s come back since graduation, and once again she’s found herself keeping company with Tyler Lockwood in his big, empty home. </p><p>Neither of them ever mention why she no longer has a big empty home to return to herself. After she’d taken the cure at the end of senior year, she’d pretty much made every effort to forget about her brief, horrific stint as a vampire. That’s why she’d run all the way to Maine for school, why she’d found a summer internship in New York the previous summer rather than facing the ghosts of her past. Why she’d missed the convoluted drama at the end of freshman year that had somehow resulted in Tyler becoming human again, and everyone else she’d left behind in Mystic Falls nearly dying. (She <em>still</em> doesn’t fully understand what happened there, no matter how many times they all try to explain it to her.) </p><p>“Gilbert,” Tyler calls, a note of incredulity creeping into his voice. “Are you wasted right now?” </p><p>“Shut up, Tyler.” </p><p>He laughs at her as she sways onto the sofa and drapes herself over it. “The Old Elena Gilbert would be ashamed of you.” </p><p>“The Old Elena Gilbert drowned,” she snaps. </p><p>He picks her sandaled feet up to make room for himself next to her on the sofa and grabs hold of her hand. “I get that. The Old Tyler Lockwood had his neck broken.” </p><p>The thing is, he <em>does</em> get it. </p><p>There’s a whole wide world full of people, and Tyler Lockwood is the only other person who knows what it means to pass through the veil of undeath, back into the realm of the living. To have seen the world through a monster’s eyes, and remember it through the broken prism of a human heart. </p><p>His transformation had been the reason she’d returned. To see if maybe she no longer had to face her fears all alone. </p><p>Not that she’d ever told him so. </p><p>“You can’t keep on being sad forever,” he says. </p><p>She sits up and climbs into his lap. Digs her fingers in his hair and kisses him soundly on the mouth, all punishing teeth and possessive pressure. He lets her. “Who says I can’t?” she asks him when she pulls back to breathe. “My brother’s <em>dead.</em> And for what? Just so I could be human again? So I could go on feeling scared and lonely and sad and anxious and uncertain? How is that a fair trade? How is that right?” She doesn’t realize she’s crying until her voice breaks, the tears already streaming down her face. God, she hates this. Hates how the vodka has loosened her tongue, loosened the emotions she’d buried as deep inside of her as she could. </p><p>Tyler brushes the tears out of her face. Pins her with a look so full of tenderness and understanding that it nearly breaks what little bit of composure she still has left in her. “So you can go on <em>living</em>, Elena. <em>That’s</em> what Jeremy would want. That’s what he gave everything for.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I can.” </p><p>He draws her into his arms. “You can be angry if you need to be, Elena. I am, all the time. Just don’t push me away. Not when you’re the only thing I’ve got anymore.” </p><p>In the morning, she moves her things over to the guest room at the Lockwood Mansion, and the two of them try to figure out how to live again in a big house that slowly stops feeling quite so empty. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Katherine & Elena) Mirror Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She would never admit it but she is proud of what her doppelganger Elena has become. </em>
</p><p>She calls her dull as dishwater, tells her she’s asking all the wrong questions, makes fun of her hair and her clothes and the insipid way she talks. </p><p>But all of that is a cover for the truth, which she only ever letss slip once, when she is so out of her mind with thirst that she cannot dissemble even though she desperately wants to: <em>“You have the Petrova fire.”</em></p><p>Something in the girl flashes when she says it, bright and beautiful and blazing, blazing, a comet trailing light across the sky for one brief, incandescent instant before it burns itself out. </p><p>Burn herself she does. And oh, how Elena burns in the most magnificent way imaginable. </p><p>“This is reckless,” she chides the girl as she watches her line her eyes and rouge her lips. Their eyes meet in the mirror. “You’ll likely get yourself killed,” she points out. </p><p>Elena Gilbert shrugs. Dismisses the warning. “I’ve played worse odds before.” She glances back at her in the mirror. “You should know how far I’m willing to go, to take Klaus down. What I’m willing to risk.” Unspoken are the words Elena had snapped at her three days ago, when they’d first hatched this plan in the Salvatore parlor and Katherine had objected. <em>Everything I’ve done, I’ve learned it all from you. </em></p><p>Katherine slithers up to her doppelganger and twists the girl’s hair up and off her neck. “Let him see this scar,” she murmurs as she pins and secures Elena’s hair, her fingers deft and assured as she perfectly tucks and weaves the strands into place. “Let him be reminded of his power over you, so that he forgets himself.” Katherine leans forward, tucking her chin over her protégée’s shoulder so that their faces line up exactly side by side in the mirror. Like this, Katherine almost cannot tell the two of them apart. She strokes her fingers down Elena’s face. Sees her hand move over her own face in the mirror. “And when he forgets,” she murmurs, tucking a golden dagger into Elena’s waiting palm, “show him what it means to have true power.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Elena/Elijah) Always and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"After all, I don’t say those words to just anyone."</em>
</p><p>“That’s it? You think you can write me a letter like that and then just ride off into the sunset?” She hates the hurt that’s crept into her voice. Hates showing it to him even more than the fact that she feels it at all. </p><p>She hates the most that she’s caught him on his way out the front door of Klaus’s immaculate new mansion on the outskirts of town, travel bag in hand, clearly on his way out of her life just when he’d come barreling back into it. </p><p>He examines her coolly as he sets down his baggage. “As a matter of fact, yes. I assumed I would be unwanted after the… unpleasantness yesterday.” </p><p>“You always <em>do this</em>.” </p><p>He tucks his hands into his suit pockets and looks away from her, into the distance. “And what, precisely, would <em>this</em> be?” </p><p>“You talk a big game and then you never follow through.” She gets up into his face. “You convince me to offer up my life so you can kill your brother, and then you balk after I’ve already stepped up to the plate. You tell me I’m special, throwing out pretty promises like <em>always and forever</em>, and then you try to skip town, which, to me, translates to just plain <em>never</em>.” </p><p>“Perhaps you have a point.” He looks down at her. Reaches his hand out, to ghost his fingers over the curve of her cheek, almost-but-not-quite touching her. “Where I falter, you never hesitate.” The implacable condemnation in those words, softly delivered as they are, drives a dagger through her heart. “That’s why it’s best if I keep my distance from you.” </p><p>He’ll never forget the way she’d driven a dagger of her own through his heart, or the lies she’d told him when she’d decided his life was a price she was ready to pay if it meant ridding the world of his brother. </p><p>But still. </p><p>She catches his hand. “I’m not ready to not have you in my life anymore.”</p><p>“And I can no longer bear to have you in mine. At least not right now.” He squeezes her fingers, a last goodbye. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” she calls after him. “Is that what you need to hear?” </p><p>“Oh Elena,” he sighs, picking up his baggage to load it into the car. “This isn’t about recriminations.” </p><p>“Then what?” She studies him, her mind racing as she takes in the rigid set of his shoulders, the way he avoids looking at her. “Are you afraid?” </p><p>Methodically, he shuts the trunk of the car. Braces himself against it, his head bowed. </p><p>She doesn’t dare approach him. </p><p>“Would you have mercy upon me if I told you yes?” </p><p>“What can you possibly be afraid of? The linking spell? That was a mistake. I’ll find a way to undo it.” </p><p>His mouth twitches. “I would be very surprised indeed if my brother hasn’t already devised a method to sidestep it altogether. No, I’m afraid of <em>you</em>, Elena.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense. <em>You’re</em> the one with all of the power here. I’m just… human.” </p><p>He stares up at the gray sky, as though praying for strength. “I’m not as… in control of myself when I’m with you. The closer I am to you, the harder it is to control my worser impulses. The greater the temptation is to…falter.” </p><p>“To falter?” </p><p>His head snaps up and he pins her with a look so intense it burns her to the quick. “To have you.” </p><p>His tone leaves no room for misinterpretation. </p><p>A thousand images of what Elijah <em>having her</em> would entail flicker through her thoughts. A full body flush rips through her as she cannot help but respond to the idea of <em>having him</em> in turn. To naming the connection– the desire– that has coursed between them since the very beginning. </p><p>She swallows thickly. Takes a step toward him. “I wouldn’t– That is, I’m not–” </p><p>“You don’t know what you want. You’re still only a girl.” He comes around to the front of the car. Leans against the driver’s side door, so that they are face to face again. He is very careful not to touch her, but she feels his eyes on her like a brand, his words like a ringing in her ears. “I’m a very impatient man, but for you I find myself willing to make an exception. To wait for you to grow up and decide what it is you want.” </p><p>The question begs to be asked. “What happens if I decide that that’s you?”</p><p>Elijah doesn’t hesitate. “Then there is no power in heaven or on earth that could stop me from returning to you.” </p><p>“Do you mean that?” </p><p>He smiles at her then in that special, dangerous way that sends a thrill up all the way from her toes. “Forever and always.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Stefan/Elena) Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was Stefan’s turn to pick the movie.</em>
</p><p>She had fought it as long as she could– had distracted and deflected and dissembled for weeks now– but the time had finally come when her kisses and her doe eyes and her sweetest moue could no longer keep the inevitable at bay. </p><p>Once again, she is doomed to another long, dull afternoon with Stefan’s inexplicable taste in film. The last time he had picked a movie, <em>Last Year at Marienbad</em>, she’d had strange nightmares about it for weeks. She wasn’t sure which had been worse– that labyrinthine fever dream of a movie or <em>Un Chien Andalou. </em>She still shudders when she thinks of the ants crawling out of the hand, or the scene with the eye and the knife. Those images have blended in strange ways with the nightmares she’s had nightly since she learned there was a mysterious thousand year old vampire intent on using her in a blood sacrifice. The movies are all part of Stefan’s attempts to distract her– to keep their lives as normal and familiar and safe as possible. A recompense for how much he feels like he’s failing to keep her safe every time they walk out of the house together. </p><p>“This is a <em>great</em> movie,” Stefan insists as he draws her close against his side and hits play on the remote. </p><p>Elena plucks the DVD case off of the coffee table. “<em>House</em>?” </p><p>Okay. That sounds not too bad. It’s not French at least. </p><p>She settles against Stefan, leaning her head against his shoulder and breathing him in. </p><p>Outside, it starts to rain, a gentle patter against the windows. On the screen, the troupe of young girls begin mysteriously dying in increasingly bizarre and horrific ways. Elena shuts her eyes. The sound of the rain mingles with the score of the film. Stefan’s arms around her are warm and strong. She breathes him in, and the rest of the world drops away. </p><p>Right now, she’s not another in a line of girls fated to die. </p><p>Right now, she’s just a teenage girl, curled up on the sofa in the house she grew up in, safe in the arms of the one she loves. </p><p>Perhaps it’s not such a bad thing to let Stefan pick the movies. To let Stefan remind her what their life can be. What their life is also.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Kol x Elena) Game, Set, Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kol shows up at her door, she panics as she knows he has come for her brother. </em>
</p><p>He knows she’s lying. </p><p>If he walks out that door, she’ll lose her only chance to out-leverage him. </p><p>Her only chance to keep him from finding and killing her brother. </p><p><em>Keep Kol there</em>, Jeremy had texted her. </p><p>And then there is the matter of the stake in his coat pocket. If she can only distract him long enough for Jeremy to get back with Bonnie… or for her to maybe steal the stake from him and get it into Jeremy’s hands… </p><p>Elena steels herself. </p><p>She can do this. </p><p>She’s been lying to Kol all evening, but the one absolute truth she had shared with him is that she will do anything for her brother. </p><p>Anything. </p><p>Or anyone. </p><p>Elena grabs hold of his arm before he can brush past her. Just the lightest of touches, but it’s enough to stop Kol in his tracks. </p><p>“How can I prove I’m telling you the truth?” </p><p>Kol stares down at her hand on his arm. Slowly looks up, to her face. “You mistake me for my brothers. I’m not so vulnerable to your… allures.” </p><p>“I’m not casting any lures.” Oh, but she is. She is and <em>he</em> knows it but it’s just the two of them now, one liar to another, playing a game they both excel at. Her hand tightens around his arm. “Please, Kol,” she tries, “I’ll do anything you ask.” </p><p>He considers her, his head cocked in a way unnervingly reminiscent of Rebekah. “If I stake you, my brothers will seek retribution. A pity, as that would be much the easiest solution.” </p><p>Elena swallows. “What if I removed myself?” </p><p>“They’ll still blame me, even if you do off yourself.” </p><p>“No. What if I leave? No one will bother looking for the cure if I’m not around to take it.” </p><p>“A good idea, but there’s a hole in your plot: I could have no guarantee that you would stay away.” </p><p>“What if we went away together?” </p><p>Kol laughs. “Why should I want to do <em>that?</em>” </p><p>Because he still hadn’t pulled away from her touch. </p><p>Because she’s noticed the way he’s looked at her tonight. The way he’d smiled at her and made her a drink. </p><p>Underneath all of the dusty centuries collecting on his shoulders, he’s still just a boy. Perpetually… what? Twenty? Twenty-two? </p><p>“We had fun tonight,” Elena presses. “We could have a lot more fun, together, if we leave together.” She trails her hand up his arm, to his shoulder. “Best of all: no Silas, guaranteed.” She can feel the outline of the stake, just under her hand. </p><p>Kol moves like lightning, hands darting out and spinning her round, til she is pinned beneath him, one wrist in each of his hands, her back pressed to the kitchen table. “You’re playing with fire, little girl.” </p><p>
  <em>Keep Kol there. </em>
</p><p>“You like to play games, though,” she breathes, rolling her hips under him. </p><p>Even now, months in her grave, an echo of her Petrova magnetism must still dwell within her, because Kol visibly struggles with himself. His breath hitches, and his hair falls over his forehead as he grinds out, “This isn’t a game we should play.” </p><p>Elena rears up and nips him at the corner of his jaw. “There’s no such thing.” </p><p>In retrospect, she probably shouldn’t have bitten him, because she’s not prepared for the way that one little action sets him off. In a flash he descends upon her, his mouth crushing against hers, his hands tearing her sweater and camisole apart so he can reach her breasts, her ribs, her waist. </p><p>Elena’s not prepared for the way her body responds to his. Everywhere he touches feels like it’s on fire. </p><p>Helplessly, she groans into his mouth, grappling him closer, urging him on. </p><p>Everything after that is a blur– she doesn’t know when she lost her jeans or when exactly he bit her, hard, on the breast, sucking down great mouthfuls of her blood as he drove himself inside of her, or when the table had splintered and broken, dropping them to the floor in a frenzied heap– only that she comes back to herself afterward, sprawled out with Kol half on top of her, her blood drying tacky against her ribs, and the evidence of their exertions trickling out from between her legs when she shifts and sits up. </p><p>She had forgotten altogether why she had propositioned Kol for the entire time it was happening. Shame– not at what she had done, but at losing track of her motives– floods through her. She tries to stand up. </p><p>Kol, still fully dressed, pushes her back down onto her back. “That was just the first match,” he croons, rolling back atop her, his body a delicious weight. “The game’s still on.” </p><p><em>Well. </em>Jeremy had told her to keep him here. She can think of no better way to ensure just that. </p><p>Elena grins at him, her most dangerous grin, and pulls him in for another kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Tatia & Katherine & Elena) History Repeating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tatia watches as her descendants are drawn hopelessly into the Mikaleson family, one crumbles whilst the other blossoms.</em>
</p><p>History has a way of repeating itself.</p><p>The saying had been a common one during her lifetime, and certainly one she has heard over and over again since her death.</p><p>The first time she actually <em>sees</em> history repeat itself, though, is nearly five centuries after her body had been burned and her ashes scattered.</p><p>She’s not prepared for how precise the repetition would be.</p><p>*</p><p>It begins like this:</p><p>A young girl, fresh and sweet-faced, barely more than fourteen summers, falls in love. Everything is honey-sweet, for a time, until she discovers herself with child. It’s then that she discovers, too, that the boy she loves does not truly love her back. </p><p>*</p><p>Love is a fickle thing. </p><p>*</p><p>When Tatia watches Katerina bear her daughter in agony and in fear, she sees herself, vulnerable and alone.</p><p>But Katerina is like her. <em>Is </em>her. She marches forward with her head held high, and despite the pain in her past, she keeps her spirit. Her romantic heart.</p><p>It’s that romantic heart that spells her doom. </p><p>*</p><p>Unlike when she had first encountered Elijah and Niklaus <em>(oh, so long ago), </em>they are no longer sweet, no longer so naïve as to believe in happy endings where one of them wins the fair lady’s hand. Her blood had turned them into vampires. Time has turned them into monsters. </p><p>They still keep their sweet faces though. </p><p>*</p><p>Katerina does exactly as she had done herself: She falls. </p><p>But unlike Tatia, she rises from her bed of ashes– a monster, as broken and fearsome and cruel as the brothers who had shaped her. </p><p>*</p><p>Time passes. </p><p>History resets. </p><p>*</p><p>Five more centuries turn, an eternity, a blink of the eye. </p><p>Tatia watches with numb sorrow as beautiful Katerina destroys herself by her own hand, again and again. </p><p>Until, one day, another girl, fresh and sweet-faced, catches her eye. </p><p>*</p><p>It is herself again. A bright and happy child who runs screaming with joy, not with fear, through the ancient woods. </p><p>*</p><p>There is one brief and shining moment, as Elena lies dying at the bottom of a black river, when it looks as though history will not repeat itself after all. </p><p>Hope flares in whatever is left of Tatia Petrova’s heart, as she prepares to welcome her descendant into the afterlife, free at last from the inadvertent curse Tatia had laid on her when she had given her this face. </p><p>And yet it is not to be. </p><p>Death comes for Elena at the bottom of that river, but not in the form Tatia had expected. </p><p>Death comes for Elena in the guise of a lover. </p><p>It proves to be the making of her. </p><p>*</p><p>By the time that Elena Gilbert encounters Elijah, she is no longer an innocent, but one of the initiated. She has learned well the art of liecraft, of enchantment and, as it turns out, of blood sacrifice. </p><p>He is no match for her. </p><p>How could Elijah ever have helped but to fall under the sway of one such as she? </p><p>In those final months before the sacrifice, Elena does not live and breathe, she <em>burns. </em></p><p>And so it somehow comes to pass that when Niklaus leads her away for his unholy sacrifice, the tables turn in an unexpected way. </p><p>Only from her vantage point beyond time is Tatia able to see the new alignment of the stars. </p><p>Where Niklaus should have led Elena away, the dark king of hell absconding with his prize, his captive, Tatia instead sees it for what it really is: Niklaus the servant, leading his queen to her coronation. </p><p>The next morning, Elena rises from her bed of ashes, the rising sun behind her, crowning her head in fiery gold.</p><p>Ready to remake the world in her own image. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="tags">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Elijah/Elena) Wrong Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A chill passed over Elena as she reconciled that she may have picked the wrong brother after all.</em>
</p><p>The thing is that Elijah had always seemed so <em>contained</em> to her. So honorable, so trustworthy, so <em>noble</em>.</p><p>What a fool she had been.</p><p>His mouth works at her throat as his fangs slice through the thin flesh over her pulse. Her blood leaps into his mouth– <em>she imagines that she can feel it, sliding past those razored fangs and down his throat, working its way inside of him</em>– her fingers clench in the fine fabric of his suit. She feels light-headed, magic and desire pulsing between them.</p><p>There had been a choice, at some point– Klaus or Elijah. She could save one of them with her blood, and she had bet on Elijah as the less dangerous of the two. The one who could be reasoned with. Negotiated with.</p><p>The feral creature rutting against her is anything but reasonable.</p><p>His hands wander up, under her shirt. She tries to pull away from him when he cups one of her breasts, but he growls in warning, and the sound does something to the primordial lizard brain part of her that still screams <em>danger! predator! </em>whenever she faces a vampire in full bloodlust. She absolutely freezes up. Tentatively rolls her hips, because, damn it, she has always wanted Elijah, and even if it's just the frenzy crossing all his wires, right now, he seems to want her too. She bites her lip <em>hard</em> as her core grinds against the evidence of how interested he truly is.</p><p>And actually, she's completely doomed, because after months of Salvatore-enforced abstinence, that first hard grind against Elijah's lap feels <em>amazing.</em> Fuck. This definitely would not have ever ever ever happened if she'd decided to cure Klaus instead.</p><p>She rolls her hips again. Again. Fairly melts into Elijah when he grabs her by the hips to guide her movements as he bucks against her. Each brush of contact is like an electric shock. She comes hard, fingers clawing at his shoulders.</p><p>It's only as she comes down and her breathing starts to calm that she realizes that Elijah is no longer nursing at her throat.</p><p>Blushing crimson, Elena looks up into his dark eyes.</p><p>His mouth crooks. Abstractly she notices the spot of red at the corner.</p><p>"Hello," he croons, just like he had when they first met.</p><p>Her chest clenches, and then so does her sex as she wonders what just might happen if she lets it.</p><p>It's then that Elena realizes that she is in terrible, awful, irrevocable danger, because her heart has already made a decision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (Jeremy/Katherine) In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s entirely fucked. He knows that. </p><p>The thing is it had all started innocently enough-- no one had ever thought to fill him in on the whole evil twin thing, <em>noooo</em>, better to leave him in the dark and let him bleed his broken heart onto his not-sister’s shoulder and start this thing-- this thing he thought was Elena letting him in, finally being present, where just about every week she would take him out to this bar outside of town that never cards and buy him drinks and listen. And they would talk. </p><p>They never discussed it, it just seemed to spontaneously happen. Between Jenna always listening in on his conversations and her stalker boyfriends that made sense to Jeremy. </p><p>So by the time he figured out it wasn’t Elena he’d been spending all this time with, his head had got twisted around. He’d been angry and hurt and somehow those nights out with his sister that he adored turned into even longer nights where he would stare into the sultry, sharp features of the vampire like he was looking into a funhouse mirror. That was how he first noticed the shape of her mouth, the sharpness of her pearly white teeth. How he first imagined that mouth on him, those teeth in him. </p><p>The leap from imagination to reality is devastatingly short. </p><p>She likes to ask him questions while she nurses his dick, nurses the bloody bites in his thighs. He tells her everything she asks for. More. He’s always liked talking to her. Likes being inside of her even more, even though it means he has to blush and look away whenever his sister walks into a room. </p><p>Until one day she stops coming by. He waits for her, and waits. </p><p>It takes forever to realize that whatever she had wanted from him, she must have gotten.</p><p>It’s soon after that that Damon approaches him with a plan to take the bitch down at the masquerade, and he’s all too eager to participate. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. (Elijah/Elena) The Ties that Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shock of her existence is immense. In a moment, his entire world realigns. Shifts back into an alignment so seamless and perfect he cannot believe that he had gone on for centuries thinking this possibility were gone forever. This girl– this as yet unnamed, unknown, <em>human</em> girl– is a miracle. An opportunity for vengeance and maybe– just maybe– a chance for redemption. </p><p>He straightens his tie. Cannot fight the smile on his face as he greets  her. “Hello.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My inbox on tumblr over at livlepretre is still open for prompts through end of day Friday 8/7. If you have a yearning for an elena gilbert-centric ficlet, send me an ask with the first line of the ficlet for inspiration and I will fill it from there. </p><p>If you're looking for my klaus x elena prompt fills, you can find those in their own separate collection entitled "Bite-Sized"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>